Power and communications capabilities can be provided to a location (e.g., desks, conference tables, televisions, etc.) in a structure by modifying and/or providing new electrical and communication wiring. Often providing new wiring or modifying existing wiring to a location may include coring through concrete flooring, creating openings in walls, and/or otherwise making modifications to the structure. Furthermore, electricians and/or specialty contractors may be required to rewire, gain access points, and/or fix walls and/or floors. In addition, as needs change, the wiring may need to be adjusted to accommodate wiring location layout changes, new types of data connectivity, and/or the need for additional connectivity. These changes may include making further modifications to the structure. Some power tracks, such as extension cords and other power tracks can provide power to locations away from a wall or a floor outlet. These power tracks can cause trip hazards when positioned on and/or under flooring due to the large heights and differences in heights; and, they are inflexible since an electrician must still hardwired receptacles at desired points in the power track. There exists a need for raceways that are flexible, allow modifications to power and communication capabilities, and do not cause trip hazards.